For Your Entertainment
by Kael-bail
Summary: Slightly AU, RoyEd, oneshot. While at a bachelor's party, Roy finds himself entangled with a particular employee, who is ready to blow his mind. SMUT AND STRIPPING!


The Twilight Ghost was hosted in the dirtier part of town, where love motels and porn shops ran rampant. From the outside it was a bit run down, with steel bars on the tinted and curtained windows, the parking lot wrapping around the back of the building—and this little infestation of herpes and Chlamydia was where Roy's co-worker had taken them.

"…so _this_ is where STDs breed…"

Said co-worker was due to be married, and _their_ co-worker—who seemed to be the horn dog of the group—brought the pow-wow to a strip club he frequented. Roy may have been a young and horny individual, but even _he_ had to grimace at his comrades' taste. He was thankful for his weight in muscle mass as his cohorts attempted to pull him out of the car. He saw this idea as distasteful and crude. "I've told you guys again and again!" he kept shouting as they half drug him to the doors, kicking his legs in a violent protest. He was given no choice, however, as one of the men accompanying paid for his entry. Disgruntled, he followed after them, hands shoved unceremoniously into his pockets, shoulders hunched. '_Sickening,' _he thought, glancing around at the piles of jizzing men. '_Of all the places to go for a CELEBRATION, we end up HERE…'_

While Roy had no interest in the activities that surrounded him, he had to give the place credit for its design. The lighting was dark enough to enhance the mood, but bright enough to accent the features of the… ahem… _dancers_ upon the stages. The couches they sat upon were fine scarlet leather, and smelled as if they had just been cleaned; at least the place was concerned for hygiene. As he heard a man relieve himself behind him, Roy cringed, tucking his hands back into his pockets—forget the hygiene, this was disgusting.

"Welcome to our establishment. Can I get anything for you fine gentlemen?" Roy glanced up; standing beside him was a petite woman, dressed in a black leather miniskirt and bra, a tattoo of "Kandi" printed boldly between her breasts. Her skin was a warm tan, and she had perfect curves. The men around him ordered various drinks, ogling the goods "Kandi" had to offer. After a moment, she turned to Roy, "And for you?" she asked, caressing his shoulder delicately.

He looked her in the face; beautiful brunette curls cascaded down her back, and framed her face, enhancing her green eyes and plump lips. Roy stared, bored. "…Jägermeister. And loooooots of it…." He then dismissed her, much to her chagrin, and went back to observing the interior.

"DAMN Roy!" One of his co-workers nudged him, chuckling. "Can you believe this place?! I mean, lookit that one there!"

Roy glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching what looked like a Xingese girl slide and spin on her little pole. While his comrades looked about ready to start touching themselves, he continued to assume his disinterested state.

"She was probably abandoned and sold to the place to feed herself." He muttered, picking at his nails. There was a semi-awkward silence as "Kandi" returned, setting down the men's drinks. Roy downed his shot of Jäger, admiring the scarlet curtains that covered the walls, cascading from the ceiling.

Roy's dark eyes darted around, resting briefly on each cage, each pole, and their corresponding sexual inhabitant for a mere second before moving on to the next. While the raven-haired young man was well-known for his own sexual escapades, _none_ of the available choices offering themselves to him seemed to catch his eye. Heaving a sigh, he excused himself from the group, escorting his full bladder to the restroom.

The bathroom certainly did not uphold the glamour that the club provided; the tile walls and floor were filthy in dirt and god-knows what else, as well as graffiti dancing along the walls in intricate serpentine patterns. Roy wrinkled his nose at the sight, before paling as his ears caught something obscene.

"Hngh…AH…! Mn…gah…! Yes…!"

Bright flags of red danced on the young man's cheekbones. '_Great, I have to piss and someone's jacking off._' He froze as a second deeper and strangely familiar voice echoed off the walls.

"F-Fuck…! Nngh… So…_ahn_…_tight_…"

'_Correction: TWO. GUYS. FUCKING._' Roy's head was reeling as the moans and gasps increased in frequency and intensity. It wasn't until he heard a name that his eyes widened to the size of saucers, and kicked the stall door down in one swift movement. There were two yelps of surprise. "JEAN HAVOC?! _THIS_ is why you couldn't come?!"

Jean Havoc was only a few years younger than Roy, and had been working with him for about three years. He had used the excuse of pre-made plans to skip out on the bachelor party. '_Turns out those plans were screwing someone in the bathroom of the Twilight Ghost.'_ Roy thought bitterly. Jean blinked rapidly at his superior, blushing violently as he released his prize—who whimpered in slight pain and pleasure— and re-did his pants. "R-Roy? What're you doing here?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Me?!" Roy yelped. "What about you?! I thought you had plans!"

"I-I do! I…I…"

"You what?"

"He was visiting me," a smaller voice chimed, catching their attention. At first glance, Roy wasn't completely sure if he was looking at a man or a woman; tawny hair fell gracefully down their back from a ponytail, and chocolate eyes glittered with pure, unrivaled passion. He or she was clad similarly to the women outside, though seeming more recluse. The tawny-tressed youth exited the stall, standing beside Jean. "…we don't really get to see each other as we like…"

"And…you are…?" Roy asked, his demeanor changing from anger to curiosity.

"Alphonse Elric. I work here part-time with my older brother." They shook hands, confirming Al's near-nonexistent masculinity to the older man.

"We've been secretly dating for two months now." Jean explained, his arm wrapping around Al's waist. "We generally have to plan ahead."

Roy raised a skeptical brow, glancing between the two. "…Uhm…other than legality's sake and you being a pedobear, why?"

Al giggled as Jean blushed furiously. "My brother," the tawny-haired teen said simply. "He's…very overprotective of me. Doesn't want to admit I'm growing up."

"He _needs_ to get _laid_." Jean hissed, before promptly getting elbowed in the gut. "What?!"

Al ignored him and smiled softly at Roy. "Just keep this quiet, okay?"

The ebony-haired man waved his hand carelessly. "Alright, fine, can I just piss already?" The two bid him into a stall as they continued to converse about when next they would meet. Roy smiled to himself as he listened; and here he had thought Jean was just slacking off on his friendship duties! He finished his business and exited the stall, to be welcomed by the most heartwarming sight; for the first time in the few years he had known Jean, this was the first genuine, love-filled smile he had ever seen the other give. He playfully punched Jean's shoulder. "You two take care." He said, sending a wave back to them as he left.

"Ugh," he grunted in distaste. "Back into the fog of sexual tension…" He waded his way back to the couch, only to find it had become lap-dance central. He had a three second pause before promptly turning on his heel. "I'm gonna need to get smashed if I'm going to be stuck with these assholes all night…" he muttered, heading straight for the bar. He plopped himself down on the barstool with a grunt, making the bartender turn to him.

For the second time that night, Roy found himself in the situation where he wasn't sure what gender he was looking at. The bartender's hair was almost to their waist, and obviously dyed green, with violet eyes ('_Contacts_.' Roy instantly confirmed). They were slender and tall, and all around not bad looking. They sauntered over. "What'll you have? You look like you need something strong." The voice was defiantly male, with slight feminine undertones.

"Jäger bombs. Lots and LOTS of them."

The bartender raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Trying to forget a bad fuck or something?" He asked as he prepared the toxin of choice.

Roy jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the now guffawing group he had arrived with. "I don't think I can handle them without it."

The bartender laughed. "Not interested in their bait, eh?" he asked with a grin. When Roy shook his head, he hummed. "I think I know a good one for you." At a questionable look, he held out his hand. "Name's Envy. I've been a bartender here for about three years now, and in those years, I have never seen anyone better than the one I'm gonna recommend you."

"Yeah?"

"Uhn." Envy handed the man his first Jägerbomb. "Young kid, but damn talented. Never seen anyone move like that."

"Name?"

"Edward Elric." Envy blinked as Roy choked on his drink. He patted fiercely on his back. "Down, boy. What is it?"

"A GUY?! You're recommending me a GUY?!"

The green-haired menace shrugged as he laughed. "Ed may be male, but he moves as well as the girls! Made straight men bi more than once!" He leaned forward on the bar. "He's become the star attraction here. For men and women alike."

Roy wiped his mouth and dropped his second Jägermeister shot into a pub glass of Redbull, looking curiously at Envy. "…what's got everyone so interested in him?"

"He's a sneaky one," Envy said simply. "Lithe, agile…seems really timid and cute at first, but he can turn into a total sex kitten in an instant." He snapped his fingers for effect. "He's a blond bombshell." He opened his mouth to continue, when the already dim lights turned off completely, save for a red one focused on the center pole. Envy grinned like a cougar. "Speak of the devil…"

Roy blinked slowly, before turning in his barstool to watch. The club was dead quiet for a moment, before a steady techno beat began to play. Then, a small and lithe figure slid in a spiral down the pole, stopping once they had reached the bottom, and hooking their leg around the silver base. Roy couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed.

Tight leather pants incased perfectly toned calves and thighs, hugging round cheeks in an appealing hold, the lacings on the front of the pants loosely done and hanging on flawless hips. A flat and enchanting stomach was shown below a tight tank top. On their neck was a choker, with a chain that connected to two braces on thin and precise wrists. But what caught Roy's eye was something else: gorgeous flaxen tresses that danced around a boyish face, and dominating gold eyes. It took Roy a moment to stop staring, only to notice he had caught the leather-clad stripper's attention as well. He coughed and turned to Envy. "…That…that's him?"

"That's Edward alright." Envy confirmed, before snorting. "Showoff."

But Roy wasn't listening. Holding the pole in a loose grip, Edward spun around it once, loose and lazy. Suddenly, his hands were wrapped around the top, pulling himself up the pole and winding his legs around it. Almost effortlessly, Ed leaned back, exposing taut muscles as his eyes became trained on the inverted image of Roy. Pulling back up, he soared down the pole, sliding into a crawl as the men in the club began to holler loudly. Down the runway he went, aureate eyes still trained on Roy's onyx as he slid a single hand under his shirt, exposing more of his chest. Shyly he pulled it away, bringing himself to his feet and circling the pole once more.

Instantly, his hand flew to his hair, releasing golden tresses from their tight braid. They fell over his face as he wrapped his legs around the pole, spreading them as he glided towards the bottom in a steady circle. Up and down; climbing and twirling in a methodically entrancing way. Hands would sometimes spread over his navel, under his shirt, and then down to tug at the loose corset ties of the tight leather pants—though he never seemed keen on revealing himself completely. The patrons were desperate by now, crowding around the catwalk and waving handfuls of singles at the teasing stripper. Ed grinned and finally turned his back to the audience, crossing his arms over his front and slowly peeling away his tank top.

Roy felt an impending nosebleed at the sight of his sun kissed skin taught over his shoulder blades. He tossed away the article of clothing, turning around the pole once more to wink at the audience. The impending nosebleed was now no longer impending. The dark haired man spun back around to face the bar, covering his nose. His eyes slid slowly up to Envy's face, which was plastered with a shit-eating grin while a rough chuckle reverberated in his throat. "Had no idea what you were in for, huh?" the bartender cooed, wiping off the counter casually. He sighed blissfully. "A body like that should be illegal…"

Roy had to keep himself from agreeing. He turned around again. The horny mass has parted; the young stripper had decided to abandon the catwalk and join the masses. Much like Moses and the parting of the Red Sea, the crowd gathered behind the fair-haired young man, following him as he made his way across the floor, popping his hips with every step. Onyx orbs widened; Ed's aureate eyes were locked on him, his movements loose and determined as he made his way to the bar. In probably the most graceful and fluid movements Roy had ever seen, the blond hopped up on the bar itself, crossing his legs and peeking behind a curtain of gold. He gave Roy a coy grin, looking him up and down briefly. "Hi there." He muttered after a moment; his voice was soft and velvety, though slightly feminine with a purr. "Never seen you here before…"

"N-Never been," The man admitted, silently wishing his growing erection would diminish. "First time here."

Ed let out an interested coo, smiling softly at the older man, seemingly oblivious to the jealous and drooling horn-dogs around him. He half laid on the bar, cupping his chin in his hands as he gazed questioningly up at the older man. "What's your name, sugar?" A cornucopia of yelling and shouting started then, making Ed scowl irately. He sat up slowly, shushing a portion of the crowd, before he let out a shout. "Was I asking you bastards?! Huh?! No! I don't think so!" He gestured to Roy, a hand on his hip. "I was asking _him_!" There was almost a malevolent glare in those eyes now. He pointed at the crowd, who all visibly cringed back. "Now y'all back the fuck off before I call security on your rapist asses!" Begrudgingly, the crowd diminished around him, though a few stragglers remained; Ed didn't seem to mind since he turned back to Roy with a smile that gave him butterflies. "Where were we?"

Envy choked out a laugh behind them, causing Ed to lay back and look at him, giving Roy a nice view of his abs. "Edward, if it weren't for how many customers you bring in, you'd be fired for your treatment of patrons." The bartender shook his head as he walked away, causing the blond to sit up, and forcing Roy to jerk his gaze away.

"Roy."

"Hmn?" Ed blinked cutely at the dark haired man. "Excuse me?"

Roy held out his hand slowly. "My name. Roy Mustang."

The blond blinked slowly for a moment. Then, he smirked possibly one of the most devilish and horny smirks Roy had ever seen. Before he could do anything, Ed had wormed his way onto the man's lap, straddling him. "_Really_ now…? Mustang…?" At Roy's shaky nod, Edward's grin broadened. "Mmn…kinky…"

"…kinky…?"

The stripper chuckled lightly. He then leaned in, whispering in his ear. "'Cause if you're a Mustang, could I ride you _alllll night long…._?" Roy stiffened as he felt a slender hand stroke over his enlarging member, which was pressing painfully against his zipper by now. "I could help you with that," he continued. "I get off work in five minutes…meet me in the back…"

Roy's eyes widened.

Ed backed off a bit, so their eyes locked together. "Mind you," He purred. "This isn't going to be a free fling…you in…?"

* * *

He was.

"Edward?" A Xingese girl quipped as she approached the back of the establishment, wrapping a silk black robe over her slender frame. "Uhn, his dressing room is right here." She gestured towards an innocent-looking door uniform to the other dressing room doors. Plain. White. Unassuming.

The girl was still talking to him, but all of her words seemed to mesh in with the jumble of throbbing techno music, drunken hooting, and electric chattering. He promptly cut her off with a curt "Thanks." and dove into the dressing room. The interior was not as plain as its façade; portraying a small shred of its inhabitant's personal life. As Roy fell onto the plush red couch, he began observing and admiring the adorning pictures, and the fading Polaroids taped to the vanity's mirror. A gaggle of mismatched teenagers. Two children bundled in winter clothing, posed next to a snowman. A thin blonde girl attempting to toss a wrench at the photographer. A seemingly recent photo of the tawny-haired teen he had met earlier. Little post-its floated around the snapshots of memories. Most were written in near, bold letters—most likely Edward's handwriting—while others ranged from blocky to frilly.

Roy stood and crossed the room, his mind still buzzing blank with alcohol and lingering arousal. '_Cereal, milk (XP), cheese, TP'_ '_Note to self: REMEMBER ARTICLE!_' _'Govt. Final 12/18'_.

"And what're you doing?" A familiar voice purred. Roy nearly jumped, his mind was reeling.

"Just looking." He shrugged offhandedly. "You in college?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow. "I told you this is going to cost you. Do you really want to spend all that money talking about my personal life—?"

He was promptly cut off as the drunken man grabbed him by the collar of his recently replaced thank top and pulled him into a rough kiss. Yes. He really was real.

Edward made a noise of muffled shock into the gesture before sniggering and relaxing into the sensation.

"I'll take that as a 'no'?" He inquired after pulling away a fraction. Roy smirked and fell back onto the couch, arms spread-eagled out over the top.

"Take that as whatever you'd like." He grinned as the stripper smirked in reply, crossing the room in several elegant strides and straddling the darker-haired man's lap once more. Roy growled in satisfaction as Ed ground against him. "I see you don't fool around…"

Edward let out a soft bark of a laugh. "Hullo. Lookit my profession. My fooling around is on stage, not behind closed doors." He purred softly, grinning as he rubbed himself against the older man. "This is when I get _truly_ serious…" He laid his entire body down over the man, tracing over Roy's body with feather-light touches, smirking mischievously when Roy let out a sharp hiss, followed by a deep moan. "Wow, and I thought you were in need _before_…" He sat up, straddling comfortably over Roy's hips as he pulled his hair out of the messy ponytail he had acquired. "Won't your companions wonder where you've disappeared to?"

Roy tried not to laugh, as any movement caused pleasurable friction that turned him into a puddle of unintelligible mush. "They never even noticed I left early in the evening." He let out a soft grunt as Ed shifted to a better balance. " 'Sides…I was refusing to go home with them anyway…"

The blond let out a soft hum. "Good choice." His golden irises stared down into Roy's dark ones, observing him and seeming to search for something. "…so…_Mustang_…How do you want to do this? Cut directly to the chase or a little foreplay? I like both personally…" Unintentionally, Roy bucked his hips, answering the younger man's question. Ed smirked. "Onto the chase it is," he purred, leaning down and undoing the buttons on Roy's shirt with his mouth. '_He probably can tie cherry stems with his tongue…' _Roy thought briefly, before any thoughts were brought to a screeching halt; said appendage was making a hot and wet trail from the man's navel, up to his collarbone, the younger man's mouth stopping every so often to give the pale skin a gentle nip or suck. The college student's mouth was sending shivers down Roy's spine; he hadn't felt this good about a fuck he was going to have to pay for in a LONG time. He glanced down as Ed let out a soft giggle. "You know something weird?" he muttered, ignoring the fact that Roy probably wasn't listening due to him teasing the man's already erect nipples. "This is the most gentle I've ever been with a customer." He raised a brow at Roy, who was trying to keep his eyes open. "…I wonder why…"

Roy snorted lightly, arching his back as the young man's seemingly trained hands massaged his chest in large circles, his nails lightly catching on his nipples. "You're the rough type?"

"Depends," Ed admitted, rolling his body against Roy as his hands moved down the man's sides. "If I'm top or bottom and what my customer wants…"

"Is that all I am?" Roy almost moaned, feeling a gentle tug at his pants as the blond undid the button.

He then paused a moment, staring down at the larger man before him. He was easily larger, and defiantly stronger than Ed himself was. And yet…here he was, letting Ed do whatever he wanted. "…I'm not sure yet," he admitted, yanking Roy's jeans off his hips, bending down to nip at the dark-haired man's hip bone, making him jerk a bit. "All I really know," he muttered, his breaths tickling at Roy's skin as he moved up the man's torso, causing flash-fires of passion to spread. "is that right now, I feel content, for the very first time, while doing my job."

For some unknown reason, Roy's heart fluttered then; he made someone WANT to do their job. A job that had to be hell on earth some days--between having to bare everything you are to complete strangers, to having sex with people who could give the young man a deadly disease. When he crashed back to the moment at hand, he found Ed staring at him with an unidentifiable expression. Pity? Distress? Roy couldn't tell.

"…me…"

Roy blinked. "E-excuse me?"

Ed's face had turned a delicate shade of pink. "…I normally don't do this…but…" He took one of Roy's hands, tracing it down his chest. "…I will allow…" He shook his head viciously. "No…I _want _you to touch me…"

Roy blinked a few times, caught a little off guard by the request. "Pardon?"

The younger man growled a bit, before taking Roy's hand and forcing him to caress his member, making both gasp a bit—one in pleasure, the other in surprise. Gold locked with obsidian, an air of uncertainty flitting between them. Roy's hand unintentionally twitched, making Edward shiver slightly. A soft squeeze: he moaned softly. What began as curious touching to see what reactions he could elicit from the blonde soon turned into a steady rhythm. Before he knew it, Ed was gripping his shoulders tightly, softly rocking his hips into the caress of Roy's hand. Gently, the dark-haired man pulled his hand away and ran the tip of his finger up the length of Ed's cock, smirking when he moaned.

"You like this then?" He whispered huskily, eyes becoming half-lidded as he felt the sway of Ed's hips against his own arousal.

"U-uhn…" Ed hissed from in-between gritted teeth, whimpering when Roy pulled away.

"You're forgetting," Roy hummed, amused. The drunken haze was receding into hot lust as he watched the younger male squirm. "I'm the customer here, remember? Take care of me," He bucked his hips against Ed, whom released a throaty moan. "And I'll take care of you."

"Slut." Ed growled, suddenly seizing a handful of black hair and yanking Roy's head back. He bit his customer's neck harshly as he began to work up a steady rhythm with his hips. "I'm going to punish you for that, you know."

"By all means." Replied his patron, voice wavering with ecstasy. "Do so."

Edward spat some sort of insult under his breath, but continued with his work, jamming his hips purposefully into Roy's. The elder male released a rough grunt, steadying the hips crashing down on his. "If by 'punish' me, you meant rendering me infertile, then I don't think I'm interested." He snorted, biting back a groan as Ed smirked and twirled his hips in a way that elicited a soft curse from his customer.

"Trust me; we've only just met, but I can tell there's no need for any little yous running about." He grinned wickedly, the smile spreading across his face at the sight of Roy's indignant glare that quickly morphed into an expression of pleasure as Ed ground against him _just right_ and he began to raise his hips in rhythm with the lap dance. The blonde gave a low amused hum, staring at Roy with wanton golden eyes from between similarly-colored bangs.

"You're cumming so soon?" He questioned huskily.

"Not cumming—." Roy snorted in reply, though his tone told of a different story.

"That can easily be fixed." Smirked the blonde, quickly taking grip of his patron's shoulders and running the tip of his tongue around the shell of his ear. "_Roy_…" He whispered softly, smirking at the whimper that followed. "_Roy_…" The movements of Roy's hips became more erratic with every hiss of his name. "_Cum for me, Roy_…"

That did it.

The blonde pulled away, gasping lightly before a low chuckle reverberated in his throat. Golden orbs stared down at the man's form below him, clearly spent. Both males' chests heaved, shining with sweat in the dim moonlight. The smaller sat up, brushing loose tendrils of sun kissed-hair out of his face, his shifting weight making the man below him gasp sharply. The teen's tongue poked out from his shit-eating grin, pulling his hair back.

"Dear me, and we've only _just_ got started…" He muttered, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "And I thought you were young enough for the endurance…"

Dark eyes narrowed as the man let out a bark-like laugh. "This is nothing," he huffed, propping himself up on his elbows, the blonde's face turning bemused. "I've still got enough in me to do you in."

A Cheshire grin danced on the blonde's lips. "Just remember," he muttered, pressing his chest to the older man's. "The longer you have me, the more you owe me."

"Deal."

* * *

A gentle laugh jerked Roy from his hazy slumber. He didn't remember falling asleep…in fact, he didn't remember much at all. He opened his dark eyes slowly, cringing and groaning loudly as halogen lights hit his vision viciously. Another giggle made him look once more toward the vanity.

And everything came rushing back to him in a combination of sights, smells, tastes and sounds: scantly clad women, Jägermeister, sweat, nails on skin…

Edward turned to the older man, smiling softly, his hair once again in a high ponytail, his arms now covered in a thick red coat. His gold eyes were staring at his older "customer". "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, striding over and placing a cool hand on the man's forehead. "You came pretty hard…don't worry I got you cleaned up…"

Roy nodded vaguely; his pants had been cleaned and buttoned, his shirt wasn't a rumpled mess, and frankly, the only evidence of his adventure was this nest of a hair-do. "…what time is it…?"

"Almost 3 in the morning." When Roy's eyes widened in alarm, the blond laughed. "Don't worry, the place don't close ever. You're fine." He sat on the couch next to his patron. "Granted, I should have left over an hour and a half ago, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Roy stared for a moment. "…you're not like the others are you…?" When Ed said nothing, he continued. "Most other prostitutes would have just took the money and left."

Ed fidgeted with his coat sleeve for a moment. "…I'm not truly a prostitute, but I do what I need." He smiled lightly. "c'mon, we both gotta get out of here." He pulled the older man out, escorting him out the back. When Roy hit the cold night air, he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. He blinked and glanced down as the blond placed a small hand on his arm, smiling. "Take care Mustang." Without another word, he turned on his heel and headed down the alley.

Roy stared for a moment, tucking his hands in his pocket. He blinked, feeling something. He pulled out a crumbled napkin. In blocky writing, he read:

"_My number is inside. Give me a call sometime. I'd like to meet under better circumstances some day. --Edward Elric"_

He opened the napkin to find a phone number printed neatly. It took Roy a moment to realize he was smiling. He tucked the paper back into his pocket, and headed the opposite direction, saving the number to his cell phone.


End file.
